Trickster's & Angels
by kelsi106
Summary: After the Cullen's left the supernatural world just won't let go of her. Bella finds out that she is adopted and is Bobby Singer's only daughter and is also a were-coyote. She finds love in a Winchester and has a kid. Bella also becomes Michael's weapon and the most feared supernatural and hunter in the world.


Prologue

 _ **20 Years after the Cullens Left**_

 _ **Sunday, 5:45 pm**_

Normally Jacob wouldn't be caught dead dancing with a bloodsucker that wasn't his wife in his sister's bar on a Sunday when he can be home with his wife and kids, but this was a sacrifice on his part for his sister Bella. Bella has been through enough over the years and if he can help her in any way he can he would.

Ten years ago Bella's bloodsucker boyfriend skipped town after telling her he never loved her, on top of that she finds out that her best friend is a wolf shifter and that she is adopted. Apparently her father was some kind of supernatural hunter legend by the name of Bobby Singer and her mother was a were-coyote named Marie Singer, his late wife.

Anyway, five years after Bella found out about herself and shifted into a coyote for the first time after finding out about her adoption Bobby was killed by a demon he had been hunting for some time now. Bella was devastated, a month after finding out she was adopted, Bella searched for Bobby until she found him. At first he was happy to see her until he tried to do anything he could to get her to leave and not come back in a vain attempt to keep her safe from the supernatural world unaware that his daughter was neck deep in it already. But Bella was determined and relentless until finally he gave up trying to send her away and instead taught her everything he knew in order for Bella to better protect herself from the monsters that go bump in the night.

By the time Bobby passed Bella was a feared and respected hunter of her own right. After Bobby died he Left everything to Bella, the house, the bar, money, weapons and contacts. Since Bella sees Jacob 'as the annoying dorky brother she didn't know she wanted,' she let him move in with her in the big empty house her father left her. Soon it wasn't just her and Jacob living there, soon it was his pack which consists of the Clearwater siblings Leah and Seth, then later on their imprints and kids, even with them there was still room for more!

The house is huge with 12 bedrooms 8 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, an underground and outdoor pool, a 5 door garage, a training room, a living room and dining room, 4 studies, a huge library, a weapon room and a panic room.

As if all of that excitement isn't enough for Bella, she meets this new guy whose name is Sam Winchester. Apparently Sam used to be a vessel for the Devil and was in hell until Bella who he was dating at the time made a deal with the Archangel Michael that if he could not only get Sam out of hell with no memories of his time there but also make it impossible for Sam to be possessed by anything from above and below as well. To do that they had to remove the demon blood from Sam so he was mortal and to ensure his side of the bargain of Sam's safety Michael appointed himself the guardian of Bella's family.

In return Bella offered him something she never gave anyone before, not even the crossroads demon Crowley. Bella pledged herself to be Michael's right hand and sword. What that means is Bella is his voice she speaks for him when he cannot. As his sword she smites, punishes, defends him and fights for him. Also Bella listens to and obeys Michael without question. Nobody, not even Edward or Jacob has gotten her to obey an order without question.

Besides in the supernatural world Bella is the most feared and respected hunter. She never fails to catch her prey, she doesn't stop until the job is done and she shows no remorse when she does. Bella once confided to Jacob when she is the Trickster, which is the name for her hunter persona it is actually her coyote in control of her human body, no feelings a coyote wouldn't have. As now as Michael's right hand she is even more feared.

That was seven years ago that they got married, Sam quit being a hunter after Bella gave birth to their first son Robert Michael Black. Bella and Sam agreed to use a different name because their enemies know their last names but not Jacob's. Michael was appointed baby Robert's godfather, the angel was ecstatic to be given the honor as he was the first angel who was made a godfather to such a special human child.

With Bella being Michael's hand and hunting a lot Sam and Jacob are with Robert when Bella can't but she makes sure she cuts time between running the bar, hunting, her husband and child and the pack. Because Bella is not around as much as she would like Robert's first words were "dada," instead of "momma". Sam was over the moon happy but Bella was jealous that he got to spend more time with their son than she did even though she was happy they did. But that is the price she paid for her husband to be in her arms.

Robert is five years old now and is being babysat by Michael as Jacob and his pack are at his sister's bar Trick's Angel doing recon on a case that is really stressing his sister out. Jacob and the pack was supposed to be watching Robert but they wanted to help Bella relax while Bella and Sam were out on a date celebrating their 12th anniversary. So after getting Michael's word to watch over Robert and not tell Bella anything they headed to Trick's and started doing some sleuthing. Which is why Jacob is currently flirting and dancing with a vampire hoping to seduce some information out of her.

 _The shit I do for my sister!"_ Jacob bemoaned to himself silently fighting the urge to race out of the bar and home to his wife and confess his sins and cry over tonight.

 _The scary thing is, the night has just begun._


End file.
